


Be my boyfriend

by beingthedreameriam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingthedreameriam/pseuds/beingthedreameriam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really wants a boyfriend - Draco can help him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I first wanted to write it as a drabble, but I realised I am bad at writing drabbles, so I wrote it as a short one-shot.   
> Have fun~

After the war, Harry came back to Hogwarts to make his 7th year and take his N.E.W.T.s. The so-called 8th years all lived in a dorm together, as they weren't many, due to some not coming back.  
Ron, for example, wanted to help out George at the store and then go straight to the Aurora training.  
Even though this had been Harry's dream too, he couldn't find himself drawn to it anymore. Of course he still wanted something interesting happening in his life but not like this.  
Hermione - who, too, was back to school - always nagged him about it, to decide on what he'd like to do after school. She even wanted him to get back to Ginny at some point, until he told her that no, they weren't getting back together and in fact he won't be with any girl because yes, he was very, very gay. Now she suggested guys.  
And he wanted a boyfriend - he really did - but anyone he tried going out with ended up being a fanboy. They only saw him as a hero and the saviour and fawned over him. He hated it and wished someone would be his equal, see him just as Harry and nothing more.  
"I want a boyfriend!" He groaned to no one in particular, banging his head on the table, not seeing Daco bloody Malfoy passing by.  
"Well Potter, didn't think you'd have a think for blokes but I guess if I must I can help you out there."  
What the hell did Malfoy want this early in the morning?! He thought.  
"Piss off!" He mumbled, slowly lifting his head to glare at Malfoy - whom he hadn't suspected to be so close.  
Malfoy just stood there raising an eyebrow.  
"My, Potter, aren't we friendly today?" He drawled lazily.  
"What do you want Malfoy?!"  
"I couldn't help overhearing your trouble - and really I literally couldn't you practically shouted it in my face - and you seem so desperate to find a boyfriend, Potter, that I graciously decided to help you there."  
Harry stared stupidly at him.  
"You want to find me a boyfriend?"  
"Oh, Potter, don't be stupid! Of course I already found you one.. Surprise!"  
"What?" Harry still stared.  
"Don't look like that!" Malfoy whined. "It makes you look dumb! I wouldn't want someone who is dumb and I already lowered my standard more than I should have to."  
And it clicked in place in Harry's head. Ohhhh...  
"You're asking me out." Harry said disbelieving.  
"I thought it was self explaining." Malfoy answered nonchalantly, only the slightly pink tinge on his cheeks indicating that he was actually embarrassed.  
"You- I- what-"  
"You are so eloquent, honey." Malfoy said, winking, as he turned around to go.  
Harry stared at his retreating back dumbfounded, because there was no way that happened.  
Well- that had certainly been interesting...  
_______________

It'd been three days now and Malfoy showed no sign that he remembered their conversation in the first place. Harry really started to question his mind. Maybe the after-war-shock had finally gotten to him, he mused.  
But hallucination or not, Harry couldn't stop thinking about it. He actually thought about Malfoy all the time now, his milky white skin and the muscles underneath, his platinum hair glistening in the sun when he walked around the grounds and his pink, kissable lips stretching around his fork. Harry always gazed at Malfoy in the great hall and in class and the dorms and he started to stalk him again on the map and all that in only three! days.  
It drove him crazy.  
The way he liked how Malfoy wouldn't bow to him, would never see him as the hero but as Harry and he found himself liking it.  
He also found himself liking the thought of kissing Draco, touching him, just laying with him in the grass talking. To imagine it felt unnaturally natural.  
He thought about what his friends would say and the Weasleys and everyone, but things were starting to change after the war and he couldn't bring himself to care about that.  
After looking at Malfoy the whole time during dinner and nearly spitting his pumpkin juice out, when Malfoy was licking his fork on the fifth day, he decided to do something about it. After all it was Malfoy who came up with it, wasn't it?  
He sought Malfoy out on the map and tracking him down to the grounds where he was sitting, leaning against a tree with eyes closed looking peaceful. He could stare at him like this forever, he thought, as he approached.  
"Yes!" He said breathing heavily from running across the grounds.  
"Yes what?" Malfoy asked, without opening his eyes or turning his head as Harry sat down opposite him.  
It was now or never! Harry was nervous, fiddling with the hems of his shirt, summoning his gryffindor courage.  
"Yes, I want a boyfriend, Yes, you could be with me, Yes, I find the idea of kissing you very appealing." He huffed out in a rush.  
"You're serious aren't you?" Malfoy opened his eyes to stare at him, disbelieving. "You ARE serious!" He breathed. "And I never said anything about kissing." He pouted.  
"Of course I'm serious. Why wouldn't I? And kissing one does normally in a relationship." He added cheekily.  
"We are enemies-"  
"Where."  
"- I am a death eater -"  
"You didn't have a choice!"  
"- you're the golden boy and saviour."  
"I don't care! Why did you even suggest it if you don't want it? Did you get dared? Was it's to mock me?! I didn't spend the last days thinking about you and you stupid soft hair just so you can take it back! Bear with the consequences, we are boyfriends now and there is not one thing you can do! I don't care anymore!" Harry had worked himself up and was embarrassed by this outburst but when he looked up to Malfoy's face he could see him smile a little, shy smile, that lit up his world.  
He leaned in, bringing his hands around Draco's neck and his mouth to his own. It felt like heaven and Draco's lips were soft and ohhh.  
When Draco draw back a bit he nearly let out a whine. Nearly.  
"Well I suppose there's nothing I can do is there? Might as well call me Draco, Harry" Harry felt the whisper against his lips, prickling and he only hummed to that as he captured the others lips once more, plunging his tongue down Draco's throat.  
'Mine', Harry thought, before he started not thinking at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, leave a comment or sth, thank you for reading <3


End file.
